


Locked outside

by happiestwhenvkook



Category: taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I LOVE SINNING, M/M, after that taekook vapp, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiestwhenvkook/pseuds/happiestwhenvkook
Summary: things that goes down after that Taekook Vapp in Osaka :"""}





	

**Author's Note:**

> recall your memory first if u want lol here's the link
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WynXhiZRlKY

 

 

It's ten minute past midnight and Jungkook heard someone’s knocking at his door. Before he could take any wild guesses on, a voice that Jungkook knew all too well is already reaching from the other side of the door.

 

“Jungkookie, open the door, I locked myself out.”

  
Jungkook opened the door to find a pouty Taehyung who still have his phone attached to a selfie stick on his hand, that he used to film the Vapp broadcast they did just a couple of minutes ago. Permission of whether he could come in or not is not needed as he casually walks his way to Jungkook’s bed and throw his tired figure all over.

  
“What happened?” Jungkook asks knowingly, before joining Taehyung on the bed.

 

  
“I forgot to bring my keycard before coming here just now, and now I’m too lazy and tired to go to the front desk and ask.” He sighed.

 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” he asks abruptly.

  
Scrolling through his phone, Jungkook’s attention was divided into half and half between listening to Taehyung’s tragic yet expected story and reading feedbacks from the fans to their recent Vapp video. However, the question Taehyung asked him manage to steal all of his attention away and now he find himself smirking suspiciously at his hyung.

 

“Are you sure you forgot to take it with you or..?”

  
Taehyung turned his head to glare at Jungkook’s mischievous smile. He is slightly offended that Jungkook would think that he had intentionally left his keycard just to spend a night together, but at the same time mostly sexually triggered by the way Jungkook thinks. He gets up and crawls to Jungkook who is slouching lazily against the headboard.

 

“I’m not that pathetic.” He tried to sound upset while adjusting his ass on Jungkook’s lap and surrounding his arms on Jungkook’s shoulder, leaning in for a kiss. Probably not the best way to convey his message.

  
Jungkook wasn’t even surprised by the sudden switch of mood because they have spent way too many nights like these in such room like this one. His hands would naturally rest on Taehyung’s ass making sure it sits comfortably on his lap. He wanted to give Taehyung a long rough kiss the moment he asks for it but decided to tease him a little more and pecks him on his cheek instead.

 

“really?” a playful smile is apparent in his little doubt, meanwhile sweet kisses trail all over Taehyung’s well defined jawline and neck, he left ticklish bites at some areas which he knew would gain him adorable moans from his Hyung. Middle, left, and right. He knew Taehyung is in pure bliss despite not having a kiss on his lips.

  
Taehyung repositioned himself more securely by leaning even closer until not even thin air can separate their bodies apart. One hand at the back of Jungkook’s head is grasping at some ruffled hair and pulling it with a force that made Jungkook gasp in a kind of pain that both of them agreed could be considered as pleasure.

 

“Don’t you think you’re being too much of a bully lately?” he asks in a deep toned voice that Jungkook is very fond of but in a serious manner that Jungkook isn’t quite familiar with. Without waiting for any response, Taehyung starts devouring Jungkook’s mouth with his own. Jungkook’s plump lips taste better than cherries, and he think that it is cute how even after a lot and a lot of kissing, Jungkook would still at times bump his bunny teeth on his lips causing them to bruise or even bleed sometimes.

 

“Chill little bunny!” he’d say, as Jungkook starts to apologize and blush every time it happens.

 

To Jungkook, kissing Taehyung is like eating ramen, he’ll never get enough. His Hyung is just so kissable and delicious and sexy because whenever he licks and sucks on his neckline to let him catch a breath from their kiss, Taehyung would moan like a little slut not denying the fact that he is indeed overly responsive to everything that Jungkook does with his tongue. And this is something that Jungkook put his pride on, how he wished he could brag to the other members.

 

He is feeling so good when Taehyung began to move his ass in slow motion on his muscled thigh, his extensive workout obviously wasn’t only a blessing to the eyes of thirsty fangirls. His strong yet affectionate touch shifts from Taehyung’s ass onto his beautifully arched back, giving enough sensation while trying to take off the unnecessary long sleeved red shirt that he is wearing at the moment. But Taehyung stops his wandering hands and put them back on his ass where it belonged, well for now. He had other plans in mind.

 

“Don’t rush.” Says Taehyung, putting his stupid trademark pervert face on. Sometimes Jungkook really wished that Taehyung would have a decent conscience on when to be funny and when to just stop. But whatever, because another kiss from Taehyung reached his lips and he melts into a puddle of submissive whipped man all over again, each time.

 

Taehyung reaches for his phone on the bedside table and turn some sexy song on. Actually the one that he played earlier during Vapp live broadcast. The English song that Jungkook did not know of. He just watches his Hyung without asking because he had given up guessing the second time they made out. His Hyung is just too random and unpredictable that he just gave up.

 

“Now you’ll remember this song, forever.”

 

Taehyung starts grinding slowly on Jungkook’s lap following the rhythm of the music so perfectly that Jungkook thought he must have been practicing. The thought, and the view, and the grind, is driving him to the edge and it is important to note that Taehyung is still having his shirt on.

 

Taehyung circles his arm again around Jungkooks’s shoulder, give a kiss to his nose, his cheeks, and eyes. Biting on his single earing and uncover his forehead from his fluffy fringe before kissing it softly. Jungkook swear by the name of Gdragon and IU sunbaenim that Taehyung is out of this world, can take him out of this world, any day.

 

“Hyung...” he pants as Taehyung gets harder with his grinding and humping, and the faces he’s making, oh god. He won’t stop gazing seductively at Jungkook and all the lip biting, Jungkook is being tortured down there.

 

“Hyung please...”

  
He smirked at Jungkook helplessness before stripping off his shirt and pants all at once, his lean beautiful fingers unties Jungkook’s rope with ease, exposing Jungkook’s hardening cock from the yukata.

 

“Wow, you really didn’t wear anything underneath huh?”

 

  
“Well what did you expect when you suddenly text me that you’re coming?”

 

“You’re so fucking cute!” he exclaimed, crashing his forehead on Jungkook’s. While the other just smiles in response.

 

Now that the song has ended, Taehyung is moving onto his next show. He nips at Jungkook’s collarbone, shoulder and chest, careful enough not to leave marks because that would means trouble for Coordi Noonas, and they had been given annoyed looks for several times. Jungkook squirms a little when Taehyung start to suck on his nipple and stroking his semi hard cock, the reaction pleases Taehyung.

 

  
He then leave kisses on the famous six-pack and bites hard there because this part wouldn’t be displayed for the world to see anyway so he could leave as much legacy as he wish. Taehyung really love marking Jungkook at hidden areas of his body, because his skin is so fair and pale that it is so easy to create marks on them. He consider his markings as a form of art and Jungkook is not even allowed to argue.

 

“Look, it turns purple now.” Says Taehyung excitedly, pointing at the mark he left a few days ago on Jungkook’s inner thigh before kissing it cutely. And Jungkook thought of course, of course he had to act this cute while stroking his now erected penis like a fucking pro.

 

“Aahh….Hyung.. Please, suck me up already.” Jungkook begs. But Taehyung is too engrossed in his art on Jungkook’s thigh, probably trying to complete some weird shapes he’s been planning. He clearly have some serious fetish with marks on Jungkook’s skin and Jungkook isn’t having any of that anymore when he grabs on Taehyung’s hair and force his throbbing cock into Taehyung’s open mouth.

 

  
“Fuck!” He mutters, he didn’t expect Taehyung to immediately suck him off, he did not even complain or taken aback by his rudeness. Taehyung is indeed very skillful with his tongue, all those sexy tongue movements he showed on stage as fan service is nothing compared to the way his tongue works around Jungkook’s dick. The thought made Jungkook feel extra blessed than anyone else.

 

His grip on Taehyung’s hair became tighter as he speeds up his pace, and his toes curls at the sight of Taehyung licking his precum off the crown of his cock like a little devilish cat with that stupid grin of his. Few more steady bops from Taehyung and Jungkook releases all his loads down Taehyung throat just because he can and Taehyung loves each and every sticky bits of it.

  
“That was..” Jungkook struggles to synchronize his breath and was about to give Taehyung the compliment he deserves when he was cut short by a sudden rushed kiss.

 

“Take out your lube” Taehyung murmured. He found his way back on Jungkook’s lap again.

No further question is needed as he opens the bedside table drawer and fish out the lube he had prepared earlier after Taehyung texted that he’s coming.

 

With the given experience that they have in fucking each other, Jungkook knew just the right thing that he supposed to do. So he strips Taehyung’s boxer off in a hurry, squeeze out some amount of lube all over his hand and inserts his index finger up Taehyung’s hole, stretching him up with slow circular motion before inserting another finger in. he had Taehyung flinching and choke on his breath by the time he fill in the third finger.

 

“I’m.. I’m ready.” Taehyung stutters. He holds tightly onto Jungkook as the boy is trying to get his hard cock into Taehyung’s hole without hurting him. When Taehyung finally manage to take in all of Jungkook’s length inside him, Jungkook slides down from the bedhead and lay flat on the bed, he held on Taehyung’s hip to make sure he’s feeling alright.

 

“I’m good now.” Taehyung assures with a wicked smile that Jungkook can’t help but to drool over.

 

Taehyung loves riding, especially when it involves Jungkook and his cock. And by the way that Jungkook wouldn’t stop groaning and cursing at every move he made, he can fairly claim that he’s good at it too.

 

“Fuck this feels really good Tae.” He groans out. How Taehyung always manage to get better and better in bed never fails to amaze him, his Hyung is either born with a given talent for sex or have spent a lot of time lurking on weird things on the internet. Either way Jungkook isn’t complaining.

 

“You like it?” asked Taehyung with a bright grin on his face. He grinds harder when Jungkook nods in response and he can feel how well Jungkook is responding inside of him too, which gives him more than enough confidence to start bouncing up and down Jungkook’s length in correlation to his steady pounding.

 

Just when Jungkook thought things couldn’t get any better, he was completely wrong. Because Taehyung looked so insanely sexy with his eyes closed like that while biting those luscious lips of his, probably trying to hold back his cum because he love cuming together. At the same time, Jungkook can’t help but notice how adorable Taehyung look with his fluffy hair bouncing along as he moves. He swears that no one can pull off the sexy and cute image altogether better than Taehyung.

 

“I’m going to..” Jungkook chokes at his words.

 

“No, wait for me. Im close..” Taehyung begs.

 

With a few more magic touch of Jungkook’s hand stroking at his erection, Taehyung nutted on Jungkook abs and he groans in complete bliss at the sensation of his hole being blessed by the warmth of Jungkook’s release.

 

Jungkook have never cum this much in his life because even after Taehyung unwrapped his length from his ass, he is still ejaculating semen actively. If only Taehyung could get pregnant, they would probably have at least seventeen children by now.

 

“Wow, you’re so fucking wet huh?” Taehyung feels overwhelmed by Jungkook’s natural body reaction, which for some reason cause embarrassment to the other because his face is turning bright red right now.

 

“Hey what are you getting shy for?” Taehyung asks teasingly as he leaned down to find Jungkook’s adorable face and kiss him on the lips softly.

 

Feeling very much loved, Jungkook let his hands find their way to gently caress Taehyung’s soft hair while sliding his tongue into Taehyung’s welcoming one as their mouths start to work wonders until he is calm and collected again.

 

After some more brief moment of kissing sweetly, passionately, all the other types of kissing and hair pulling. Taehyung find himself resting on the comfort of Jungkook’s chest, fingers nuzzling at the side of Jungkook’s toned arm probably thinking about something that don’t quite matter or nothing at all, with calmness and content. It’s kind of weird to think that its way past midnight and with the fact that they had a rather hectic day today that started with an early flight from Korea to Japan, rehearsals, a two hours plus concert, and yet here they are at almost two in the morning snuggling against one another with none of them willing to say or admit that they’re indeed tired and desperately in the need of sleep.

 

“When did you learn to do that?” Jungkook asks in a calm voice, fingers playing on the silky strands of Taehyung’s hair.

 

“Lap dance?”

 

“Yea, whatever you call it.” Jungkook shrugs.

 

“I’ve been watching lots of western music video these days.” Said Taehyung followed by adorable giggles afterwards.

 

“But you like it don’t you?” he continued.

 

“Of course.” Jungkook answered short, in an attempt to jump into another topic of conversation.

 

“Hyung…are we, in love?” He asks in hesitation.

Taehyung turns to look at Jungkook immediately. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

 

“Nothing, I’m just asking.” He laughs awkwardly.

 

Taehyung bring his face closer to Jungkook and kiss him on the lips, as if trying to assure him that they are indeed in love. He stops and take a deeper look into Jungkook’s eyes, wanting to convince him that they are real and they aren’t just together because they are part of Bangtan, that they aren’t just here because they get along well, and that they didn’t make love just because they are young and horny. He wanted to tell Jungkook all that and make him blush into bright pink because up until this moment that boy is still able to feel shy around him at times and that alone made Taehyung realize just how precious Jungkook is and how lucky he is to have him. But above all that, nothing comes off his mouth. Only silence accompanied by tearful gazes.

 

“It’s okay Hyung.” Said Jungkook as he hides Taehyung’s face into the crook of his neck, caressing his hair slowly.

 

“It’s okay” he reassures, tears falling down his cheeks unknowingly.

 

Saying those three words wasn’t a strange thing to them, they say ‘I love you’, ‘I like you’ and express their love and affection in all ways possible, and both of them can feel it by heart better than anyone else ever could. Their touch, the looks in their eyes, the way they kiss, both of them know that it’s more than just a call of desperation. It’s something real, so real that at some moments as vulnerable as this makes them too afraid to admit, too afraid to face the fact that the reality they live in won’t tolerate such truth.

 

So maybe staying like this is the best for both of them, not being too carried away with what they have or feel, because when people get too carried away with love, they’d feel like everything is possible, and begin to think about a happy future. Unfortunately, a happy future does not involve two boys living happily together, forever. At least not in the society that they live in. There is no forever for whatever it is that they have, and it’s a shame that none of them were naïve enough to not realize that.  
Taehyung hates himself for doing this to Jungkook, for irresponsibly making Jungkook fall in love with him, and not being able to promise him a ‘happily ever after’. Selfish bastard, he cursed at himself.

 

“I’m sorry Jungkookie, I’m sorry.” He cries, failing at trying to not break into tears.

 

Jungkook moves swiftly to have Taehyung under him, he caress at his cheeks and kiss his tears away.

 

“I know you love me Hyung,” he says, smile on his lips before he pecks near the other’s ear and confess “And I love you too, so much. You know that.”

He nods as he pull Jungkook in for another kiss.

 

Jungkook is laying comfortably on top of his Hyung, like he’s always belonged there. Hands running freely through every exquisite details of that beautiful face. Taehyung’s thick brows and lashes only makes his captivating eyes looks more magical up close, he secretly wished that this view would be reserved for him only. If someone had asked, he’d swear that he could lay like this for hours just admiring Taehyung’s beauty.

 

“You know, we’ll never know what the future holds.” Says Taehyung, gaining Jungkook’s attention.

 

“So stop worrying alright? Maybe we’ll cry at the end, maybe we’ll laugh, we wouldn’t know.” he continued, ruffling Jungkook’s messy hair.

 

“Like this, right know, you are happy aren’t you?”

 

Jungkook nods in response, although he is smiling looking at his Hyung, his eyes were brimming with tears.

 

“Don’t ponder on things that you and I aren’t even sure of, things that upsets you, stop doing that okay?” Taehyung could feel Jungkook nods as he hide his face at the crook of his neck.

  
“I hate seeing you cry, Jungkookieee” he teases, patting the back of Jungkook’s head, like he is comforting a crying baby. He couldn’t hold in his laugh because as much as he hate seeing Jungkook in tears, he can’t help but finding him so adorable when crying.

 

However, his laugh didn’t last long because Jungkook pinched him on the chest real hard threatening him to stop messing around or he’ll cut his nipple off. And so the usual cycle begins where Taehyung would try to fight at first but ended up begging for forgiveness from Jungkook, he is clearly no match for Jungkook in physical fight. Always end up being under Jungkook, helpless.

 

“When will you ever start treating me as a Hyung?” he whines, out of breath.

 

“When you start acting like one!” says Jungkook before their lips meet again in a passionate kiss.

 

Maybe this is the reason why they like picking fights at each other so much, it always somehow got turned into an unplanned make out session.

Things turned heated in a matter of seconds. Taehyung gets the signal in the way their body creates a heat that begs for another round of love making, and the lustful look in

 

Jungkook’s eyes didn’t make it difficult for him to understand what the boy wants. So he turns his back on Jungkook for the younger to get easier access into his ass. But Jungkook stops him from doing so for personal agenda.

 

“Don’t turn, I want to see your face.” says Jungkook, while massaging his member with an amount of lube at the same time. And Taehyung would be lying if he say he didn’t melt inside at Jungkook’s remark.

 

It didn’t take long for him to get hard just by kissing Taehyung in that position, and he didn’t have to ask Taehyung if he was ready before thrusting his length into him.  
Taehyung gasp at the sensation of Jungkook’s whole erected penis filling him inside. He couldn’t help but let a little scream out as Jungkook began to thrust in and out slowly.

 

“Am I doing it well, Hyung?” he whispers at his ear before biting on his earlobe.

 

Taehyung gets even more turned on than he already is by the unnecessary question. He is still making an effort to respond by nodding slightly in approval, though his arms were struggling to hold on tightly onto Jungkook, so tight that there would be marks of his fingers left on Jungkook’s back by the morning.

 

Jungkook kiss his lover on the lips for one last time before he gets up and adjust their position again, making sure everything is alright because Taehyung is about to get fucked real hard. He held Taehyung wrists above his head with his secure and strong grip before pounding his steady thrust faster and faster by the second, until Taehyung couldn’t keep his screaming and moaning sealed in any longer. He just hope that the walls are thick enough to keep their business stays audible to their ears only.

 

“Fuck.. Jungkkook you’re so good… I can’t wait, for you…Jeon..” He says with difficulty. A short moment after that, Taehyung release a long stream of sticky cum that landed everywhere around his chest and face. He couldn’t even wipe it off because Jungkook is still holding his wrists firmly.

 

“Jungkook, Jungkooie.. Kiss me, please...”

 

His pace hadn’t slowed down for one bit until Taehyung’s plead registers to his ear, he looked at Taehyung’s face, and swears his Hyung never looked this wrecked. Yet, despite his messy hair, sweaty face, hardly opened eyes and heavy breathing, he still manage to look so enchantingly beautiful at the same time.

 

“Kiss me…” he begs again. And Jungkook have never ever in his life, fail to fulfill each and every one of Taehyung’s kiss wish.

 

Jungkook sure gave Taehyung a lovely kiss but he still have an unfinished business to settle. Thankfully his kiss is like a cure to Taehyung’s fatigue because he’s feeling like he’s been recharged with energy. Jungkook’s hand travels from Taehyung’s wrists to his shoulder, his torso and finally his hips, before pulling him up to have him sit on his lap.

 

They have had a lot of great sex so it’s only normal for Taehyung to just know exactly what he supposed to do. While resting both of his arm on Jungkook’s wider shoulder, he preps his hole to be completely penetrated by Jungkook’s hard cock, all that without breaking eye contact.

 

Nothing gave Taehyung greater pleasure than having his back arched in a total bliss in response to Jungkook’s pounding, Jungkook’s experienced mouth is devouring the skin of his neck and collarbones deliciously, every licks and bites cause him to clutch tighter on Jungkook’s messy hair, and every thrusts is causing him to moan so loudly that Jungkook had to pull him in for a kiss every now and then so that he wouldn’t get a sore throat the next day since they still have a concert to attend tomorrow.

 

After Jungkook finally let his loads blasts inside of Taehyung, they flops their exhausted body immediately onto the bed, laying side by side. Both trying their best to catch some much needed air.

 

 

When they finally manage to breathe at a normal pace, both turn their heads to face each other, and suddenly laughs for no reason at all.

“That was great.” Says Taehyung, leaning his head in closer to Jungkook.

 

“Well, what do you expect?” he says arrogantly while wiggling his brows. At the same time extending his arm to let Taehyung rest his head on.

 

Taehyung tilts his head up a bit and pecks Jungkook on the cheek, he gets a sweet kiss on the top of his head in return. They snuggles themselves under the blanket as the sleepiness start to kick in. but just before they fall into dreamland, Taehyung wanted to say something.

 

“Jungkookie…”

 

“Hmm…” he answers, half asleep.

 

“Promise you’ll always open the door for me, okay?” Says Taehyung, as he turn to the side to wrap his sleepy Kookie in a tight and warm embrace.

 

Jungkook chuckled at the random request, but guess he gets what Taehyung meant. So he ruffles Taehyung’s hair, because that’s what you do to adorable human like Taehyung before kissing him on the forehead and make his promise.

 

“Of course, I will. Good night Hyung. Love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Morning came in so quickly, they only slept for approximately four hours before the alarm set on Taehyung’s phone wake them up from deep slumber.

 

“Kookie… wake up, its 7:30.” Taehyung murmurs in his extra deep morning voice, which is also Jungkook’s favorite sound to wake up to.

 

Jungkook yawned and stretched his body like a really lazy cat in the layers of blanket he is wrapped in. The morning feels extremely cold especially when you’re sleeping naked.

 

“Just one, no, five more minutes, please.” Begs Jungkook in his half consciousness.

 

Taehyung gives in as soon as Jungkook said his ‘please’. He put his arm around Jungkook’s well-built torso and settle his sleepy head on the other’s chest. And that’s how their extra five minutes of nap usually turned into ten to twenty more minutes of sleepy cuddles and random morning chat on the bed. A pretty valid reason to be late on morning schedule.

 

“Hey I really have to go now.” Taehyung remind his fluffy Jungkook who is currently sitting on top of him kissing every inch of his exposed skin. Not minding that it’s already 8:00 am and they have to gather at the hotel lobby by 9.

 

Jungkook went up to meet Taehyung’s eyes and kiss him on the lips for probably the thirty-something times that morning.

 

“Fight me then.” He challenges. And of course Taehyung never say no to a wrestling match from Jungkook even though he knew it well that he will never win.

 

Not that Taehyung don’t want to spend more time with Jungkook on such precious morning like these, but they have responsibilities to give in to. That’s the only reason why Taehyung is now standing in front of Jungkook’s hotel door, fully clothed and ready to kiss his Jungkook goodbye rather than spending the whole day naked on bed with him. Which he and Jungkook probably much preferred.

 

“You know, I actually wanted you to sing me to sleep last night, but I forgot.” Says Taehyung to his sweet boyfriend who is sending him off to the door in his badly worn yukata.

 

“There’s always next time.” Jungkook smiles and plant a kiss on Taehyung’s pouting lips.

 

Taehyung caress on Jungkook’s puffy face and deepen the kiss before saying goodbye, both were struggling to let go of each other’s hands as Taehyung made his exit. They really are being extra for someone who’s going to see each other again in less than thirty minutes.

 

Not long after Taehyung left, Jungkook’s phone rang and as he had predicted it was Taehyung.

 

“Hello, did you left something?” he asks smiling ear to ear to hear his Hyung voice again so soon.

 

“Yeah I left my heart.” Taehyung jokes and Jungkook almost hang up immediately for this lame Hyung.

 

“Hahaha… hold on, don’t hang up. I got lonely walking alone to the counter to get my key okay,”

 

“So what do you want? I’m not coming down, just so you know.” He ensures.

 

“Sing to me, will you? Please my adorable maknae Jungkookie…” he pleads in an annoyingly cute voice.

 

“Are you serious?” asks Jungkook, his Hyung is indeed the definition of randomness. But it makes his heart flutter at the sudden and kind of sweet request.

 

“Of course, I didn’t get my lullaby last night, right?”

 

“Okay, okay…” Jungkook fakes an annoyance as he clears his throat, getting ready to sing some song for Taehyung on the phone.

 

 

_“Actually after our first meeting,_

_Saying I like you,_

_Isn’t something easy for me,_

_It’s true that I was afraid,_

_To fall deeper in love,_

_For rear of getting myself hurt,_

_But the person I pray and yearn for,_

_With an earnest heart,_

_I believe that person is you,_

 

_Woo… I’m in love,_

_Woo… I’ll fall in love,_

_I don’t know what to do,_

_To hide my heart,_

_You are so beautiful,_

 

_Honestly from the first time I met you,_

_Somewhere deep in my heart,_

_You crashed in like a strong wave,_

_You’re the only thing in my mind all day,_

_I can be your good lover,_

_Wanna be your four-leafed clover,_

_I’ll make you the happiest person in the world,_

 

_Please you gotta believe me,_

_Make you never gonna leave me,_

_I’ll never doubt you, I’ll trust you,_

_Ahhh… I’m in love,_

_Ahhh… I’ll fall in love,_

_I don’t know what to do,_

_To hide my heart,_

_You are so beautiful,_

_As long as I’m with you,_

_The world is so beautiful,_

 

_You are so beautiful…”_

 

“Ermm…hello, Hyung are you still there?” Asks Jungkook, trying his best not to sound as shy as he’s feeling at the moment.

 

“Yaeh, I’m here, you sing so well Kookie, like heaven, so angelic you sound like heaven.”

 

“You’re exaggerating” he blushed really hard over the phone, Taehyung would shower him with kisses if he sees him like this. “Have you gotten the key?” he changed the subject.

 

“Yeah I’m entering my room right now.”

 

“Really? How come I didn’t hear you talk to the receptionist?” Jungkook has valid point.

 

“I wrote on a paper and tell them what I need, do you think I would ever interrupt your beautiful serenade? hehe.”

 

“Serenade? You were the one asking me to sing, it’s a request not a serenade!” Taehyung can feel Jungkook’s face turning red all the way through the phone, and he can’t help but laugh at the thought.

 

“But, you can’t deny that the lyrics are meant for me, can you?”

 

“Well…” Jungkook paused at the question, contemplating whether he should speaks what’s on his mind or just hang up.

 

“Well, this song reminds me of no one else but Hyung. So…”

 

“Hehe, I love you Jungkookieeee…” Says Taehyung cheerfully before all Jungkook could hear was smooching sounds on the phone.

 

“Okay, okay I love you too Hyung, get ready and see you in a bit.”

 

“Alright, bye Kookie.”

 

 

 

And that’s how a beautiful day was invented.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When i read the lyrics to I'm in Love that Jungkook sang on masked singer, I can't help but think of Taekook sobs.  
> This is my first attempt in writing smut lol i cringe at the awkwardness but whatever :""D and yess I'm sorry huhu  
> i LOVE TAEKOOK AND MISS TAEKOOK SO MUCH I hope we'll get more of their sweet moments soon
> 
> Thank you for reading :"")
> 
> whenever in doubt, always remember that Taekook is the truth.


End file.
